Joker's Wild
by waikiki23
Summary: Chet has played one too many pranks on Karen at the station. Will she be able to out-prank the Phantom? R&R! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I have been meaning to write for about 6 months. It is somewhat based on a MASH episode of the same name. I wanted to write this as an Emergency fanfic. Thanks to Soldier Heart for being my beta reader. **

**I do not own any character from Emergency and I do not own the episode of MASH this story was born from.**

**Please review and let me know if you like this story. **

"That's it Chet! I've had it with you and you're stupid pranks!"

A dripping wet Karen Summers entered the day room of Station 51. She stalked over to where Chet Kelly was sitting on the couch. Her wet hair was getting in her face and water was pooling around her. She planted her hands on her hips, one hand holding a towel, looking very comical to the other 5 men who were sitting around the table enjoying their morning coffee and the paper, although no one dared to get in her way, not even Captain Stanley.

"What did I do? I didn't do anything. It looks like you took a shower in your uniform," Chet said, his voice and face reflecting that of innocence. His hand went to his chest in protest.

"You know what you did. You planted a huge water bomb in my locker. I had to wear this uniform to work because all the others are at the cleaners, thanks to the obvious joke war you have going on. Now I have to try to dry out the best that I can because this is my last uniform!" Karen began drying her hair and wringing out her clothes.

"Oh come on. I haven't got all of them dirty," Chet said, merriment dancing in his eyes.

"Oh yes you did. But what gets me is that your jokes aren't even original. You are loosing your touch, Chester B," Karen replied.

"You know, she's right Chet. Your pranks have been the ones you have used for years," Marco Lopez said.

"Gee thanks. Even my best friend thinks I'm loosing my touch," Chet said sarcastically.

"Well, it is true, mi amigo. The Phantom has not learned any new tricks in a while," Marco replied.

"Karen's have been better than yours. You'd better watch out, she may be planning something for this stunt," Mike Stoker said simply.

"Oh you think so huh. We'll see about that," Chet said as he stormed out of the day room.

"I think I'm in trouble. I'm not going to hear the end of this," Karen said, sitting at the table

"No, he's not going to let you forget it," Marco said.

"He may not, but I am going to have the last laugh. I think I'm going to have some fun at his expense," Karen said, a grin slowly spreading across her face.

"Is it sneaky?"

"Need some help?"

"Are we going to regret it?" This last question came from Cap.

"No, but I hope it teaches Chet a lesson," Karen said. "He'll learn not to mess with me. I'm a master prankster."

Karen looked around to make sure Chet wasn't around, then laid out her plan to the guys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, hope you enjoy chapter 2. Thanks to Soldier Heart for being my ever faithful beta reader. Please review to let me know what you think.**

The next shift, Chet decided he would prank Karen again.

This time it was shaving cream in some cream puffs. Karen about died when she tasted the one that Chet had made specifically for her. Her face got red and she ran to the kitchen sink to spit the nasty cream puff out.

Karen was impressed that Chet had tried another prank so soon. However, she was glad that she could put her plan into action quickly.

"Chet, you know, this prank was not original. Come on, I did this to my teacher when I was in the 3rd grade. Why are your pranks non-original?" Karen asked, sucking down a coke to get the nasty taste of the cream puff out of her mouth.

"Non-original?! You've got to be kidding! I'm original," Chet paused to take a breath, then what Karen said hit him.

"You did this to your 3rd grade teacher?!"

"Yep, and I was in detention for about a week," Karen said grinning as she thought back to the memory.

"3rd grade? Boy you must have been a joy to teach," Captain Stanley said sarcastically, sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Oh, I was. I was a master prankster. Mom and dad couldn't stop me either," Karen replied.

"What was your best prank?" Johnny asked.

"The day I pranked the whole school. I was in 5th grade, actually, last day of school."

"What?! How could a 5th grader do that?" Chet asked, completely sucked into Karen's story.

"I got the principal on it. She came on the PA system and announced to the whole school that the board changed the rules and we were going to have to go to school through the summers from now on. The whole school went into a riot. Kids and teachers alike were upset. We let the school think it was true until about 5 minutes before the last bell rang. Then my principal got on the PA system and let them know that they had just been pranked, that it was the last day of school. I was in class when she came back on the PA and you could hear the cheering from every class. That was the best prank ever. By the way, it is now customary for the 5th grade class to pull a prank on the last day of school."

"Wow. I am impressed," Mike said, mock saluting Karen.

"Yeah it was fun. You know, I bet if I could do that, I could pull a prank on each an everyone of you and in one shift," Karen said, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I think I'll take you up on that bet. I don't think you could coordinate something like that," Chet said.

"I think you'll be surprised Chet. But if I win, I'd like to see you sing "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" at the fireman's picnic in 3 weeks," Karen began.

Chet cut her off, " That's easy. Piece of cake."

"You didn't let me finish. You get to sing that in drag."

"What?! You've got to be kidding!"

"No, I'm not."

"Okay. But you have to do the dunking booth for me."

"I'll take you up on that."

Karen and Chet shook hands.

"This is going to be scary," Mike said standing and getting ready to cook lunch.

"Let the games begin," Karen said as she started to help Mike with lunch.

"I think I'm going to regret letting them start this prank war," Cap said to himself, sinking down in his seat. He was wishing he could take the next shift off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you are enjoying my story so far. Again I lay no claim for MASH or Emergency. I love both though. Thanks again to my beta reader Soldier Heart for your great work. Please review and let me know what you think.**

The next shift began normal. Everyone ran in to change into their uniforms and slid into formation in front of the engine. Cap took the roll and handed out assignments. Everyone, however, was on edge. That is, except Karen. She was enjoying being able to pull out her old practical jokes that she hadn't used for years.

The first to have a prank played on them was Johnny.

Johnny came tearing into the dayroom, his face red with anger. He stormed over to Karen.

"Never do that again!"

"Never do what again Johnny?" Karen asked, looking up from her magazine she was reading.

"Put a damned fire cracker under the toilet seat!" Johnny fairly exploded.

"You did what?!" Chet asked looking over at Karen, astonishment written all over his face.

"She put one of those firecrackers that you throw on the ground and they explode under the toiled seat. It scared the hell out of me!"

"Are you alright?" Cap asked from the couch.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I guess the bright side is that I've been had and I get to see what Karen does to the rest of you today." Johnny said as he sat down at the table.

"Oh, lovely thought partner," Roy said, leveling his friend with a glare.

"Well, it is true," Johnny said smirking at Roy.

"I have a lot riding on this bet. I don't want her to succeed!" Chet said.

"Yes, we know. I want to see you in drag singing "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun," Marco said, his face all smiles.

"Oh ha ha. Go play in the road Marco!" Chet said leaving the room.

"I hate to see what else you have planned," Mike said, getting a cookie out of the jar on the counter. He sat back down next to Karen.

"Hold on for the best joke ever guys," Karen said deviously as she also left the day room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you are enjoying my story. Thanks to Soldier Heart for being my beta reader. So sit back, read, enjoy and press the small button at the bottom to review and let me know what you think.**

Karen's next target was Roy.

"I cannot believe you did that! You'd better be glad we had a false alarm! If I had to go to a scene with frosting in my hair, you would not have heard the last of it!"

Roy was yelling at Karen as they walked through the dayroom door.

He was wiping furiously at his hair with a towel.

Johnny was behind him, unable to breathe from laughing so hard.

The rest of the guys looked up as the trio entered into the room. Karen sat at the table after retrieving a coke from the fridge. Johnny sat on the couch, tears running down his face, still laughing hysterically. Roy sat at the table, still trying to clean his hair.

"What exactly did you do?" Cap asked of Karen.

"I'll tell you what she did! She taped a cupcake in my helmet! I still can't get all the frosting out of my hair! I feel like an overgrown cupcake!" Roy said, glaring at his junior partner.

Chet, Marco, Mike and Cap all joined in laughing at the senior paramedic's predicament.

"It isn't funny!" Roy yelled.

"You'd better believe it is! Hey, partner! A least now, you get to watch everyone else when they get pranked," Johnny said, catching his breath, but still laughing.

"You know, you're right. Then I get to laugh at everyone else when they get a prank played on them," Roy said, letting his anger subside.

"Karen, that's a prank I've pulled for years. Come one, you have to have something better up your sleeve," Chet said.

"Yes, I know Chet. I'd watch out if I were you. If these pranks were pulled by me, I'd say you would be the one that everyone would like to see the best prank played on." Karen said, still sipping her coke.

"Because pranksters always play the best joke last."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again to my beta reader Soldier Heart for reading my stories. Please, please review and let me know what you think of my story. I am desprate. Five chapters and no reviews! Please press the little button at the bottom and let me know what you think.**

The crew got through lunch with no one getting a joke played on them. Chet was beginning to believe that he actually was going to win the bet, although he was already jumping at every little thing. He was looking behind all the doors and checking every corner before he would continue on his way.

The squad had been called out on a run in the middle of lunch. It turned out to be a false alarm. The engine crew put the paramedic's lunch in the oven and cleaned up the kitchen when they finished eating. Mike and Marco went to brush their teeth just as the squad was backing into the bay. The trio entered the dayroom.

"We left your food in the oven," Cap said, settling down on the couch with Henry the dog laying on his lap and the newspaper, which he never got to finish.

"Thanks Cap. I hope they do something about these false alarms. They always seem to come during a meal," Johnny said as he, Roy and Karen got their lunch out of the oven.

They had just settled down at the table when they heard a strangled cry from the locker room. They heard the door banging and two pairs of footsteps running in the apparatus bay. Everyone looked up as Mike came in, tears in his eyes, wiping furiously at his mouth. Marco was behind him, laughing so hard he had tears running down his face.

"Uh, oh. Karen struck again," Cap said, eyeing his engineer as he looked up from the paper.

"You better believe she did! She soaked my toothbrush in salt! Ugh, I can still taste the salt! It won't go away! Cap, next run we're out on, permission to stop at the drugstore so I can get a new toothbrush?" Mike asked, still wiping his mouth as he went over to the coffee pot.

"Yeah, we can do that Mike," Cap said, merriment dancing in his eyes. It was very rare he saw Mike wound up like he was seeing now and he was enjoying it.

"Where in the world did you ever come up with that one?" Johnny asked, laughing and still stuffing his face with his lunch at the same time.

"Are you sure it's me? It could be the Phantom."

"I'm sure it's you. Chet's not that original," Mike said, sitting down at the table with a cup of coffee and calming down a bit.

"Well, I have to admit this prank was more original. Never tried that one," Chet said.

"That's 3 down, 3 to go," Roy said, putting his plate in the sink.

"Hey, yeah, now I don't have to worry that someone is going to play a joke on me. I get to watch everyone else!" Mike said excitedly.

"So, where did that prank come from?" Marco asked, still wiping away the tears from his eyes.

"I did it to my dad when I was 10. His reaction was better than Mike's. He was rolling on the ground like he was on fire, wiping at his mouth and gagging. Mom was very sympathetic. She was laughing so hard she had the hiccups. She got out the camera. I think I still have the pictures somewhere," Karen said as she began to do the dishes.

"Wow, you were a joy as a kid," Cap said, going back to his paper now that the excitement had died down.

"Oh, I was, when I wasn't playing jokes on people," Karen said, as she was drying the plates.

"I can imagine how the rest of today is going to go, with you pulling out pranks that even Chet had never heard of," Roy said, settling back at the table.

"Considering you already had your prank played on you," Chet said going to the cookie jar. Before he stuck his hand in, however, he checked the jar for bobby traps. Karen smiled slightly at Chet's jumpiness.

"Yep, I only have three left. I'm saving the best prank for last."


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope everyone is loving the story so far. Thanks to soldier heart for being my ever faithful beta reader. So sit back and enjoy. And please press the little button at the bottom and review.**

**Again, I do not own Emergency!**

A few hours later, the engine crew was called out to a trash fire. They quickly put the fire out. True to his word, Cap let Mike stop at a drugstore for a new toothbrush on the way back.

The squad had just returned from a run as the engine backed into the apparatus bay.

The three paramedics were already in the dayroom, Johnny starting to make dinner as the engine crew, minus Cap, entered.

Cap headed to his office to log the run.

"What's for dinner, Gage?" Chet asked, walking over to the cupboard. He cracked the door, checking to make sure a water bomb didn't come out on him. He then opened the door and pulled out a cup, filled his cup with coffee and sat at the kitchen table.

"Hamburgers, what else?" Roy asked, earning him a look of annoyance from Johnny.

Before anyone said anything else, a loud cry was heard, coming from Cap's office.

"Cap!" Mike yelled, as everyone followed him out of the room to Cap's office.

All six of the crewmembers stopped short as soon as they entered his office. Cap was standing on his chair, wiping his hands furiously on his pants. A fish was flopping around on the floor in front of Cap.

"You went too far, you twit!"

The only thing heard in the room was the sound of hysterical laughter.

"What happened Cap?" Mike asked as Karen bent down to pick the fish up off the floor.

"I sat down to start writing in the log and I needed a pen from my top drawer. Next thing I know, that damn fish was flopping in my lap. The rest is history."

"Oh man, I would have paid to see your face Cap," Karen said, still laughing.

"You might just get latrine duty for the next year if you don't stop laughing, you twit!"

"Well Cap, you've been had. And very well I might add," Chet said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"You shouldn't get too giddy Kelley; you still haven't had a joke played on you yet!" Cap exclaimed taking note Chet's drastic face change. Cap climbed down off the chair and stood near his crew.

"You're right Cap. But neither has Marco," Chet replied.

"Gee, don't remind me, amigo," Marco replied, a grimace showing on his face.

"Now that the excitement is over, Gage, go finish dinner. Summers, get rid of the damned fish! And it better be gone completely from this station, not stashed anywhere! The rest of you, out!" Cap ordered, straightening off his desk.

Karen headed out to her car to return the fish to the cooler in her trunk. She was laughing the whole way out of the station.

The other crew members headed to the day room, Johnny starting to work on dinner again as Karen entered the room.

"Karen that was brilliant! I have never seen Cap that mad, except when Chet pulls a prank on him," Marco said, giving the young paramedic two thumbs up.

"Thank you. But don't get too comfortable. I still have two pranks to go and only 16 hours to do them in."

"You've done pretty well so far. I want to see you win this bet," Mike said as he set the table.

"Oh very funny Stoker. I am doing my best to see that I win this bet," Chet replied as he sat down on the couch.

"Kelly," Karen began.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Start saying your prayers."


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so glad everyone is enjoying my story. Please, do not try any of these pranks at home. The one in this story, I know it works, but do not really know the whether the results are typical. So, please, again, do not try this at home. Thank you to Soldier Heart for being my ever patient beta reader. I do not own Ememergency!, but wish I did. So sit back and let the spit-takes begin.**

After dinner, the crew settled in to watch a movie on TV. Karen was keeping a close eye on Chet as she did the dishes. Chet was jumping at every little noise and was chasing his shadows around every corner. Karen was silently laughing to herself over Chet's actions at dinner.

_"Dinner!" Johnny yelled, setting the hamburgers on the table._

_Karen put the fries and vegetable platter on the table as Chet entered the dayroom._

_"I thought Gage was making dinner," Chet said confused as he sat down at the table next to Marco._

_"Oh he was, but I thought I could make better burgers, so I made dinner. Right John?" Karen winked at Johnny._

_"Oh, yeah, that she did Chet. She made everything."_

_Chet's smile faded when he realized that Karen had made chow._

_"What Chet? You like my cooking. Here, this burger is just for you. I know how you like yours, and I made one especially for you," Karen said, picking up one burger and putting it on Chet's plate._

_"Thanks, that was really nice of you. Gage usually doesn't do that... wait, you made it just for me?"_

_"That's what she just said Kelly. What's wrong with that?" Cap asked as he made up his burger._

_"I think I'll skip dinner tonight. I'm not all that hungry. I'll just have an apple," Chet said as he grabbed the fruit and headed out the door._

_"He seems a little on the edge," Marco remarked as he piled his plate high with food._

_"He think's Karen is going to get him. He doesn't even realize that Karen didn't make dinner. Boy, he is going to be hungry tonight," Johnny said as he was stuffing a fry into his mouth._

Karen realized Chet was probably near the breaking point.

When the movie was over, Cap stretched and said, "Well, I think it's time to turn in."

The rest of the crew agreed and followed Cap to the bunk room. Marco grabbed his gear and headed to the shower. Chet and Johnny went to brush their teeth. The remaining four headed to the bunk room to go to bed.

"Karen, are you still coming over for dinner tomorrow? I meant to ask you earlier when Joanne called, but then we got called out and I forgot to ask," Roy asked as he got his boots ready in case of a run, got into his bunk and pulled the covers up.

"Yeah, I'm still coming. Does Joanne need me to bring anything?" Karen asked as she climbed into her bunk.

"No, she said she didn't need anything," Roy replied.

"Okay. I appreciate the invite," Karen said.

Cap and Mike had also climbed into bed.

All four had started to doze off when a loud screeching noise was heard from the locker room. Cap, Karen, Roy and Mike all put on their boots and turnout pants and ran for the locker room.

Cap, who was in the lead, stopped short, causing the other three to slam into him. They could not believe their eyes when they entered the room. Chet and Johnny were on the floor rolling in hysterical laughter.

Marco was standing in the middle of the room, a towel tied around his waist, and speaking rapidly in Spanish. His whole body was a deep shade of purple.

"Marco man, what happened?" Mike asked, laughing uncontrollably.

"You! I know you did it! Ustedes son tan muertos! (You are so dead!)" Marco yelled, pointing a purple finger at Karen and trying to rub the color away with a towel.

"Holy cow Karen! What did you do to him?" Cap asked, trying to hold back his laughter, but failing miserably.

"Oh nothing," Karen began.

"Nothing! You call this nothing?!" Marco yelled, pointing finger to his body.

"Marco, it's just a little grape Kool-Aid in the shower head. Well, maybe a whole pack of grape Kool-Aid in the shower head," Karen said, giggling uncontrollably.

"And how in the hell do I get back to my normal color?" Marco asked loudly.

"If you clean out the shower head and take another shower the color will come off. You'll be okay Marco," Karen said still giggling.

"Marco, you'd better not go near any kids looking like that. Their liable to think you're Barney the dinosaur!" Johnny exclaimed, still laughing hysterically.

"You'd better hope that it comes off, mi amiga!" Marco said as he headed back to the shower, a trail of purple water following him. As he was cleaning the shower head, Marco was mumbling in Spanish under his breath.

"Karen, you are really killing my crew here. Where did you come up with this one?" Cap asked as he led his crew back to the bunkroom. Cap started laughing after he was out of earshot of Marco.

"Well, I did this one to my cousin when I was 14. I got the idea from the time I put a piece of candy in the shower head. She was so sticky! Her fingers and toes were stuck together, boy she was a mess. I fished the candy out and told her to take another shower. It worked, she scrubbed the sticky mess off of her and she was as good as new. Well, that prank worked so well, that I thought I'd surprise her by putting Kool-Aid in the shower head. She came out as blue as a Smurf. She never let me forget it and played a prank on me. She put a piece of hard candy _and _green Kool-Aid in the shower head. It took 20 minutes in the shower to get rid of the sticky mess. I never pranked her again," Karen explained as she laid down in her bunk.

"Boy, your pranks are getting better down the line," Johnny said as he laid down and put an arm over his eyes.

"Well, I still have one more. I've saved the best for last


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story. I do not own any of the guys, I only own Karen. Please review and let me know what you think.**

After the excitement of Karen pulling a prank on Marco, next to the last of her "victims", the others headed to bed. Marco, however, had to shower twice to get the purple tint off of his skin.

After he did that, Marco finally was able to go to bed, but not without being called Barney the dinosaur and everyone humming the Barney song. Marco just threw disgusted looks at everyone while mumbling in Spanish under his breath.

Everyone began to drift off to sleep, everyone but one. Chet lay awake, listening for Karen to try to get up out of bed and try to prank him.

He started to doze off until he heard a noise. Chet shot straight up in bed and looked around. There, he heard it again. It was like someone... or something was shuffling their feet. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Get away from me!" he screamed.

Cap flipped on the lights. "Chet you twit! What the hell is going on? It's 2 in the freaking morning!" The others grumbled in agreement.

Chet looked over his shoulder to see... nothing!

"Uh, I think I was having a bad dream, sorry guys," Chet said, laying down, rolling away from his co-workers and pulling the blanket over his head.

"Chet, you need to quit watching those horror films," Karen said as she lay back down in her bunk.

"It's thanks to you I'm like this. I know you are going to pull something. I just don't know what!" Chet threw back as he buried deeper into the covers.

"Just make sure you keep it down you twit!" Cap said sternly as he turned the lights off again.

Chet again started to doze off. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he saw an ominous green glowing light move through the bunk room. It aimed on each bunk. Chet was in shock. Every bunk the light touched revealed no one in them. Cap, Roy, Johnny, Mike, Marco and Karen were all gone... all except him! Chet began to shake as the light started to shine its way to his bunk.

Chet however, jumped out of bed and ran for the kitchen, hiding under the table.

The light didn't follow! He was safe!

He waited for a full hour before he crept into the bunk room and went back to bed.

As soon as he fell asleep, Karen began to stir.

"Did it scare him?" Johnny asked quietly.

"Yeah, he's been hiding in the kitchen for an hour. Good thing I got all this on tape!" Karen said in a whisper as she began planning the last stunt she had planned for Chet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy the final chapter!**

**Thank you so much Soldier Heart for being my ever faithful beta reader.**

**I do not own the guys, but just the ones I have created.**

**Enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

Chet was sleeping, his breathing even. It had been two hours since he had come back from being under the kitchen table.

Karen knew he was out; Chet always slept soundly. The rest of her plan would go smoothly, unless someone goofed up and started laughing out loud.

It was 5:45am. Karen had 15 minutes to finish her plan and get back to bed, before the morning tones went off.

The others were also trying to pretend to sleep. They knew Karen was going to play her last prank, but they didn't know what it was. They decided to stay out of it so that the Phantom wouldn't leave them a calling card for being involved.

Karen snuck over to Chet's bed and finalized her last prank that would have Chet begging for mercy.

______________________________________________________________________

"Karen! Get me the hell out of this bed! I'm gonna kill you!" Chet's voice bellowed throughout the station.

The rest of the crew was in the dayroom, all enjoying their first cup of coffee for the morning. When Chet yelled, Cap looked over at Karen.

"What did you do this time Karen?"

"Oh, nothing Cap."

"Karen! Did you hear me?! Get me out of this damned bed!" Chet bellowed again.

"That, mi amiga, doesn't sound like nothing! What did you do to him?" Marco asked, taking a sip of coffee and giggling. He still had spots of purple on him from the Kool-Aid shower he had the night before.

"Karen! Damn you! Get me out of this stuff!"

"Okay, I can't stand it. I have to go and see why Chet can't get out of bed," Johnny said, hopping up from the table and heading out the door.

"I'm with Johnny," Marco said, following Johnny out the door.

The others followed Marco out of the room. As they neared the dorm, the heard Johnny laughing hysterically. The four men entered the dorm, Karen behind them. They all started laughing when they saw poor Chet.

Chet had been saran wrapped to his bed, the only thing that wasn't covered was his head and neck. Karen had out done herself. Karen had used make-up on him, from red lipstick to black eyeliner to the blonde wig on his head.

Johnny was on the floor, rolling in laughter; Marco right beside him. Cap was laughing so hard he was wiping away tears and hiccupping. Mike and Roy were also laughing hysterically. Karen was grinning. Chet was grumbling.

"Karen, get me the hell out of here! Please, I'm begging you, get me out of this stuff," Chet begged as he wriggled fiercely.

"I don't know; think I should let him loose Cap?"

"I'm not...hic...sure you...hic...should," Cap said in between each hiccup.

"Karen, please. I give up. You win." Chet's face was priceless.

"I know Chet. I am a master prankster. Never forget that. I guess you know what this means," Karen said as she began cutting the saran wrap and freeing Chet.

"I know, don't remind me!" Chet said as he stood up, took the wig off and threw it at Karen.

"I am going to have the camera ready for this one," Johnny said, standing, but still laughing.

"You wouldn't dare," Chet said, staring at Johnny. Johnny grinned back at him. "You would."

"Uh huh. Chester B. you are not live this one down." ___________________________________________________________________

_Two weeks later at the Fireman's Picnic Talent Show..._

"And girls just wanna have fun!" Chet sang in his best Cyndi Lauper voice. The crowd was howling with laughter as he danced across the stage.

Chet was dressed in a black leather miniskirt, a purple top, black high heeled shoes and was wearing a blonde wig and make-up. He was the epitome of a man in drag.

Having lost the bet to Karen, she made sure his song and dance in drag was going to be worth the trouble of starting the bet in the first place.

True to his word, Johnny had brought his camera. So did Cap, Marco, Mike, Roy and Karen. All six of them were snapping pictures and laughing it up.

"Do you think the Phantom will be striking anytime soon?" Karen asked, still taking pictures of Chet trying to dance in high-heeled shoes.

"Oh he'll try, but probably not for a while. The Phantom needs time to plan his revenge," Cap said as the song ended and the whole crowd applauded loudly.

"I hope not. I don't know if this joker gone wild could handle it again," Karen said, laughing at Chet bowing for the crowd. As Chet walked off the stage, Karen thought about it for a moment; oh yeah, she certainly could do it again.

The End.


End file.
